The invention is directed to slings for supporting long guns and more particularly for the support of tactical weapons for individuals wearing body armor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,170 by inventor Terry Bruce Norris teaches a long gun sling with one shoulder strap and a waist belt with a two length adjustable buckles. Gun mounting straps spaced apart and fixedly attached to the shoulder strap. Each of the mounting straps have a buckle connector for interconnecting the ends together. The long gun cannot be utilized while attached to the sling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,847 by inventor Lttillo Alexander DeMeo et al. teaches a firearm support having a waist and an under the arm strap or belt surrounding the body of the wearer. The firearm cannot be utilized while attached to the support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,553 by inventor Donald J. Glynn teaches a holster member for receiving the butt end of the long gun and is supported by a waist belt. A full and a partial shoulder strap. The partial strap is connected to the full strap intermediate its ends. Both ends of the two shoulder straps are fixedly attached to the waist belt at one end and a distal end of the full strap is removably attached to the waist belt and is removable to support on end of the long gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,074 by inventor Raymond F. Roach teaches a shotgun/rifle holder having a waist strap buckle length adjustable and a shoulder strap. A gun butt holder is suspended from the belt by a chain and the forestock or barrel is held to the shoulder strap by means of a clip adjustably attached thereto. There is no teaching for firing the shotgun/rifle from a holder attached position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,828 by inventor M. R. Gregson teaches a gun sling that is shoulder supported with a loose strap removably attached to the gun butt via a butt case. The gun is attached to the loose strap by a short flexible line with a snap fastener interconnecting the line with the loose strap. A belt buckle secures the loose strap through the snap fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,074 by inventor R. D. Emerick teaches a gun carrier with a trough like cradle for holding a rifle or shotgun and means for holding the gun in the trough. The gun can be readily released from the cradle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,182 by inventor M. H. McDonald teaches a combination gun carrying harness and a flexible sling for carrying sporting firearms.
The drawbacks of the above patented slings are that they do not allow the weapon to be both supported and fired while attached to the sling or quickly disconnected from the sling as maybe required by the user.
There is as continuing need for an improved tactile weapon sling that enables the user to support the weapon from the shoulders when not in use, shoot the weapon in any firing position while attached to the sling or quickly release the weapon from the sling as desired.